grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Wildesheer
Woden |seen = |referenced = |season3 = X }} A Wildesheer (VIL-dəs-hair; Germ. "wild army") or Caccia Morta (KAT-chuh MOR-tuh; It. "dead man's hunt") is a wolf-like Wesen that first appeared in . Appearances After a high speed chase, Woden kills an OHP Officer by beating him and eventually scalping him. Woden later fights Lee Mull, a Green Beret after he gets off of a bus. Mull quickly gains the upper hand and Woden falls to the ground. Woden gets up and tells him he is worthy before he woges and attacks Mull. He kills him and scalps him. Woden is in a hotel room with his recently collected scalps when the Manager knocks on his door. Woden puts the scalps in sulfuric acid and salt before he hangs them up to dry. The manager tells him to open the door because other guests are complaining about the smell. Woden says he will talk to them, but the Manager just tells him to finish up what he is doing and to open a window. The Manager leaves and Woden goes to his window and sees an officer looking at his car. When Captain Renard, Nick, and Hank arrive, they see the Manager stumbling out of the hotel. The Manager has a bloody nose and when Nick asks him what happened, he says that Woden hit him before stealing his truck. Later in the day, Woden stands across the street from the Portland Police Bureau. That night, he sits by a fire in the woods. He finishes putting together the coat he made with the scalps he collected and puts it on. He looks at a newspaper clip with Nick's photo circled before he throws the paper into the fire. A park ranger is investigating Woden's illegal campfire in the forest, and finds the vehicle Woden stole, and is notified of the "dangerous criminal" who stole the vehicle that the Portland PD is looking for. Before backup can arrive, he encounters Woden and another Wildesheer, who attack the park ranger and rip him to pieces. When Nick and Monroe prepare to fight the Wildesheers in the trailer, they step outside and are attacked by the two Wesen. Nick and Monroe are overwhelmed by the two Wildesheers, and are further doomed when a third Wildesheer joins the fight. Nick and Monroe repeatedly try and fail to cut the creatures' hair in order to defeat them and are about to be killed when Bart attacks one of the Wildesheers. All three of the creatures are jumped by Nick and have their hair cut, killing them. Characteristics When woged, a Wildesheer gains a coat of grey fur and prominently beastial facial visage. The brow over their large, black eyes becomes larger and monstrous in nature. The nose becomes canine in appearance and the face becomes a short, almost pushed in, snout. The mouth becomes filled with glistening yellow fangs. Wildesheer are generally large and muscular individuals, and their strength increases when they woge. They are among the most dangerous Wesen and two were able to fight on even terms with, and even overpower a Grimm and a Blutbad. Presumably a Wildesheer's long hair is linked directly to its circulatory system as three of them bled excessively from the severed locks of hair and died almost instantly after they had their hair cut off by Nick. This appears to be their only weakness. Behavior Wildesheer are ferocious and extremely aggressive Wesen that historically made up the majority of the dangerous Nordic warriors that became known as "Berserkers." Their extremely fearsome battlefield prowess is due to the horrific way in which they fight. Wildesheer enter the battlefield with no fear of death, fighting in a trance-like state of murderous fury. They take down opponents by way of a broken neck and coat themselves with the blood of their victims. In addition, they will scalp their defeated enemies and sew the various scalps into a cloak they will don for their next battle. The Wildesheer supposedly draws from these scalps, the power of those they once belonged to. This seems to actually work, as one Wildesheer shrugged off a close range shot from the Siegbarste Gewehr. In the modern day, Wildesheer will target powerful people in uniform (state troopers, police officers, military veterans, etc.) and continue their gruesome tradition of scalp collecting. Wildesheer also lead generally nomadic lifestyles, traveling from city to city to find worthy victims. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries Known by many different names, these Wesen go into a rage on the battlefield with no fear of death, mad as hounds, faces smeared with blood of victims, fighting in trance-like fury, scalping their defeated enemies. They sew these trophies of war into cloaks of hair, supposedly giving them the power of the warrior they've defeated. These Wesen achieve such fearsome reputations, they also became known as Berserkers. The vile cloaks of scalped hair they wear into battle seem to protect them from weapons, making them nearly invulnerable. I do believe that, like Samson, they have a weakness. If one could take their hair as they had taken the hair of others, it would weaken them - but I was unable to get close enough and was forced to retreat before I could test my theory. Images Wildesheer woden1.png 313-promo.JPG 313-promo10.JPG 313-Wildesheer.png 313-Big one in the middle.png 313-Woden eyes woged.png Video Trivia *A Wildesheer represents any of the zombie huntsmen in the Wild Hunt depicted in many European cultures; the American version of this tale is the Riders in the Sky. *Wildesheer are also called Wilde Jagd, Wuotis Heer, Caccia Morta, Estantiga, Oskoreia, Dziki Gon, and Mesnée d'Hellequin in various other languages. *In Germany, one of the various identities of its leader was Knecht Ruprecht (cf. Krampus). See also *Grimm Diaries excerpt Category:Wesen Names in German Category:Canine Wesen